Puella Magi Onryo Magica
by Timmy Sparx
Summary: Once you see it, you can never forget. Once it sees you, you can never escape.
1. First Encounter

**A/N: My favourite anime, mixed with my favourite horror movie. And the best part is, it works. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: One Day I'll be able to stop putting this section in. I own nothing.**

**WARNINGS: Horror themes (not for the faint hearted) and Character Deaths.**

**Help Wanted: Beta-reader, preferably somebody sadistic, who can put up with my lousy sense of how to hold a plotline.**

**Pairings: N/A**

* * *

"This witch is different from other witches Sayaka Miki. If you enter the Labyrinth, you will die."

"Piss off you interfering bitch."

"Sayaka, I am trying to save your life."

The blunette snorted. "I'll believe you when hell freezes over. You think I can't see what you're trying to do? I know your game Akemi, you want the grief seed for yourself. You don't even care about protecting people!"

Homura clenched her fists. How could this girl be so stupid, over and over again?

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because you're a lying, traitorous bitch."

_So I hear. _"Why is it that you won't let me help you."

"Because I hate you! I HATE YOU! I hate you more than anything. You came between me and Madoka, you let Mami-san die. I HATE YOU!"

"I did not come between you and her, you drove her away yourself." Replied Homura, "And Tomoe-san caused he own death with sheer stupid-"

Homura saw Sayaka move, saw the flash of metal, and only just managed to draw a katana that she had saved from a traditional Japanese weapon shop. She heard a creaking, saw the tempered steel start to crack, and dived away from the insane blunette just as the blade snapped.

"Do not EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Screamed Sayaka, diving at Homura, slashing madly at the raven haired girl. Homura rolled out of the way, and spun the dial on her shield. Time slowed and stopped, and Homura moved well out of reach of the blunette. She unfroze time and turned to the enraged Puella Magi.

"I warned you Sayaka, whatever happens from here is on you."

And then she was gone.

Sayaka pushed on. This labyrinth was barren, bleak. It was like walking on a sheet of paper that had had ink spilt over it. The moving shadows unnerved her, but did little to hinder her progress as she made her way into the centre.

Then, all of the sudden, the landscape went black, and Sayaka felt the sensation of falling. She closed her eyes, and felt as if she was going to be sick. And had the wind knocked out of her when she hit the ground.

Hastily pulling herself to her feet, she surveyed her surroundings. There wasn't much to look at, all she saw was the ash blackened remains of a room. She noted two doors, one on her left, and one on her right, which she assumed to be the exit.

Sayaka umped when she heard a thudding noise behind her. She spun on her heel, and whipped her sword round to the front. She looked up a staircase, which she could have sworn was not there before, and saw the witch.

She instantly relaxed. "_Is that all? I doubt that witch could do much harm to anyone."_

She walked up the stairs, two at a time, and met her adversary about halfway. It was a naked woman, covered in blood, her neck bent at an unnatural angle. Sayaka raised her sword, just as the thing began to make an unnatural rattling noise with its throat. She brought the sword down, and the witch disappeared.

Turning around, she jumped back down the stairs, and turned to the exit. "_Stupid Homura, I knew she just wanted the grief seed."_ Sayaka stopped, with her hand on the doorhandle. The witch had not dropped a grief seed. "_Maybe it was just a familiar after all,"_ Thought Sayaka.

She turned the handle, and pulled the door open. The witch stood on the other side of the door. Sayaka yelped, stumbled backwards, and tripped over something soft. She looked down to see the witch, lying staring at her at her feet. She crawled backwards, and the witch followed her, crawling along, convulsing unnaturally every few feet. Sayaka slashed at it with her sword, and it disappeared again. She pushed herself back up against a mirror that sat propped against the wall, and moved her hands up to her face. Instead of meeting the soft flesh of her cheeks however, they were met by a feeling that was unmistakeable. Another set of hands were touching her face. She felt the things breath on her ear, heard its deathly croak, and felt her neck break.

* * *

**A/N: One down, three to go. I bet some of you are liking me killing all of them… Nah! You guys like happy endings, I just know it.**

**Cookie: To the person who names what I spun this story off.**

**Until Next Time, Sparx out.**


	2. Manifestation, and Rebirth

**A/N: Chapter 2, and I think you know what that means. RUN! HIDE! DON'T STAY HERE! Jokes, LOL. ENJOY1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing, non-thing. NO thing. **

**WARNINGS: Horror (shivers) and character deaths (what have I done)**

**Help Wanted: B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Beta Reader.**

**Pairings: Sayaka/Octavia x Kyoko/Ophelia**

* * *

Puella Magi Onryo Magica

Chapter 2  
Manifestation, and Rebirth

Kyoko Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She was lying on a plain white floor, and there were black things creeping up the walls. Kyoko stood up, and walked over to one of the walls, and withdrew. The shadows were, hair. Human hair, just moving around of it's own accord. She looked uneasily at the wall, and proceeded to walk down the hallway.

The previous day's events started to return to her confused mind. She had started to worry, when she noted Sayaka had been gone two days on a witch hunt. That was the longest she'd ever been. She had contacted Madoka, who hadn't seen her either. She'd even spoken to Hitomi, who had said that she hadn't seen Sayaka in weeks, and that it was all her fault. _"Nobody's arguing with you there you dumb bitch," _Kyouko had thought. She had finally gotten in touch with Homura, who had said she found it highly unlikel Sayaka had survived her last witch hunt. She had interrogated Kyubey about it, who had said that Sayaka had entered a wtch barrier that he was unable to penetrate.

So off she had gone, to find Sayaka, holding onto the hope that the blunette wasn't dead. She had wandered around for hours, before inexplicably blacking out.

She walked past a particularly thick part of the black hair, and heard a splash. She spun on her heel, and drew her spear, holding it redy to impale anything that moved. She heard the splash again, this time from behind her. She spun around, and advanced slowly. The barrier began to change around her, the black and whit scene, changed into that of a house. She walked down the hallway, and turned left, to where the splashing was coming from. She turned into what she guessed was some sort of bathroom, and saw Sayaka, bent over the bathwater, face down, thrashing around as if she were being held in place.

Kyoko dropped her spear, and ran over to the Sataka. With a massive tug, she hauled Sayaka out of the bathtub. But when she loked her in the face, it wasn't Sayaka at all. It was a young Japanese boy. It opened its mouth, and a noise akin to that which a dying cat makes escaped it's mouth. She felt the back of her head being seized by a pair of rough hands, and her head was suddenly foerced under the water.

All of the air left her lungs the moment her face hit the water, and she found herself inhaling lungfuls of the filthy stuff. She thrashed about, trying to escape, but it was hopeless, and she felt herself slipping away. She saw Sayaka's face, and smiled. Aybe dying wasn't such a bad idea, she'd see Sayaka again, wherever it was she was going.

She drowned in that bathtub, with a smile on her face, and when she rose as a witch, she did see Sayaka again, just not as she had known her.

* * *

**A/N: There is chapter two of this thing that I wrote. Next chapter will be backstory episode, drawing inspiration from Gen the Butcher.**

**Until Next Time, Sparx out.**


	3. Holding a Grudge Through Time

**A/N: Backstory Epsiode! And then I kill some more people, and then this is done *sighs with relief***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to anything that is in this story.**

**WARNINGS: Character Death, Horror, Angst.**

**Help wanted: A sadistic Yuri loving person to do some light beta-reading for me.**

**Pairings: A little bit of MadoHomu.**

Puella Magi Onryo Magica

Chapter 3  
Holding a Grudge through time

"You have twelve seconds to explain who this witch is."

_I've been looking into the matter actually, I've found out some rather helpful information._

"Start talking, Incubator!"

_I made a contract with this Magical Girl a long time ago. Her name was Kayako Saeki. She wished for the man she loved to notice her._

_[Start Flashback]_

* * *

_"I'll make a contract with you."_

_Excellent, now tell me Kayako, what is the wish that will make your soul-gem shine._

_"I wish for the man that I love to notice me."_

_The glow that emanated from Kayako was unlike anything the Incubator had ever seen. Her soul gem floated out of her chest, and Kyubey smiled (at least, Kayako thought he did)._

_"Congratulations Kayako Saeki, your wish has surpassed entropy."_

* * *

_"You're having an affair with your sons teacher."_

_"Please don't tell anybody Kyubey."_

_"How could I? only those with potential can see me."_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

_"How is this possible?" thought Kayako, as she stared at the pin board. Every single photograph that they possessed, had had her face cut out of it. There was a large pile of her faces, staring back up at her, with large nails through them._

_She sobbed, and turned around. She froze. Her husband was standing in the doorway with a kitchen knife. She screamed, and tried to run, but her husband tripped her, and slashed both of her wrists. He threw the knife at the wall, and it wedged there, quivering. He slammed his fists into the walls, over and over, and Kayako tried to crawl away, to reach her soul gem down stairs. _

_She crawled down the hallway, her husband right behind her, slamming against the walls in a rage. Kayako reached the stairs, and started to crawl down them. But her husband was right behind her. He seized her neck and twisted it until it broke. _

_Takeda, still enraged, saw their son Toshio, sitting on the ledge above him, staring at him. He chased the stupid child to his room, and dragged him down stairs, and into the bathroom. He stuffed his son's head into the bathtub, and held it there until he drowned. He walked out of the bathroom, and saw their family cat trying to slink away from him. He ran up and kicked it against the wall, then chucked it in the bathtub, and drowned it beside his son._

_Meanwhile, on the staircase, Kayako lay there, dying. She looked up, and saw Kyubey. "Help me," She choked, but Kyubey just sat there, looking indifferent. Kayako tried to scream at the freaky alien, but it came out as a rattling, choked noise. She saw her soul gem, sitting on the mirror beside the door. It was completely black. Kayako screamed again, as it exploded, And transformed into a grief seed._

* * *

_[End Flashback]_

_She took her revenge on her husband, by killing him in the same way he had killed her._

"And you just stood by, and watched."

_I could do nothing to interfere._

"I fail to see how this information helps me."

_It does. You see, this is a particularly nasty type of witch. It's essentially, a Grudge._

"A Grudge?"

_Also known as an Onryo, a revenge spirit._

"And this helps me, how."

_Well you see, when somebody dies in the grip of a powerful rage or sorrow, a curse is born. The curse manifests in the place of death, and any who come into contact with it dies, and the curse is reborn infinitely._

"I may be missing the point, but none of this helps."

_It manifests, Homura Akemi, and when somebody makes contact with it, and dies, they become a witch as well._

"So you're telling me-"

_Miki Sayaka, and Sakura Kyoko, are both witches now. As well as god knows how many others._

Homura stared furiously at the Incubator. "You created this?"

_How could I not. An unbeatable witch, that turns everybody it encounters into another witch. It's very beneficial to us. We might even reach out quota without having to make any more contracts._

Three bullets ripped through Kyubey's body, and he disintegrated. That momentary respite gave Homura time to think. She could not let Madoka anywhere near the witch, or not only would it mean she had failed again, but also that it would become ultimately indestructible. She transformed into her Puella Magi form, and flew out the window. She would go and check on Madoka now.

* * *

Madoka looked under the door. She had heard the sound of a cat, and had followed it to the door of this house. She checked all over the yard for any sign of the cat, but there was none. She heard the meow again, it was faint this time. It sounded like it was coming from inside the house. She walked back to the door, and opened it a crack. There was nothing inside it. She stepped cautiously over the threshold, and tiptoed along the entrance hallway. She heard the meow again, coming from upstairs this time. And advanced slowly.

"Hello**[1]**," She called, advancing just a few more steps. She stopped, when she heard a thumping noise from upstairs. She backed towards the door, but turned to find it locked. Her heart was thundering away in her chest now. She heard the cat again, just above her, and she looked up, to see a boy, about nine years old, sitting on the ledge above her, staring at her.

"Um. Hello," said Madoka, "My name is… Madoka."

The child opened its mouth, as if to reply, and instead of words, from its mouth came a high pitched, droning, shrieking sound, that grew in tone and pitch with every second it continued. Madoka realized then, that the noise was the meowing sound she had followed there in the first place.

_"It was the boy?" _Madoka turned away, and tried to get out of the door again, but it was locked. She saw another door, and dashed towards it. She raced into what looked like a lounge room, but she stopped, when she saw the boy sitting on the carpeted floor. She tried to run back, but stopped again when she saw something red and black, crawling down the stairs. She was out of options now, she shrunk back against the wall, and started to sob. The thing had reached the base of the stairs. She screamed, when it raised its head.

* * *

Homura was in a panic. How could she let this happen? Madoka was not in her house, or in any of the other places she was likely to be.

She flew over a housing block, and stopped in mid-air when she heard it. It was a scream, a scream that she knew. It was coming from a few blocks to her east. The place where the witch lived.

Homura had no idea that she could move so fast. She reached the house in a matter of seconds. The amount of raw magical energy emanating from the house was incredible. She stopped time, and pulled a grenade from her shield. Walking over to the door, she pulled the pin, and placed the grenade beside it. She ran back, and unfroze time. The grenade blew the door clean off its hinges, and wasting not a second more, she sprinted into the labrynth. The second she was in, she saw that she was too late. Madoka was lying on the floor, her eyes were misted over, She wasn't breathing. Homura saw the witch, sprawled across Madoka's chest. She pulled an M9 from her shield, and aimed it at the witch. She screamed in fury, and emptied the magazine into the witches face. The witch exploded, but as she moved to spin her shield, and thus reverse the damage, she saw a hand on her shield. She pulled another M9 from her shield and blew the witch apart again. She tripped over the lifeless form of Madoka, and as she sat up, tears came to her eyes. She had failed again, she could have ended it, but she failed. She stood up again, and moved her hand to her shields, ignoring the sound of the witch approaching from behind.

She spun the shield, and felt the familiar sensation of falling upwards. She opened her eyes, and found herself back in the familiar hospital ward. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. She had failed again. She had to do it this time. She had to save Madoka.

She heard a noise from behind her, and guessed it was one of the nurses. She sat up, and rubber her eyes clean of tears. Her first hint that something was wrong, was the unearthly rattle that came from behind. The next was the pair of hands that encircled her neck. The last was the coldness, and the darkness that she felt as she died.

* * *

**[1] This is one of the big clichés in horror movies. The protagonitst always walks into the house with a remarkably ignorant look on their faces, and calls out "Hello," as if she's expecting the serial killer to call out, "I'm in the kitchen, would you like a sandwich."**

**A/N: You guys are probably thinking "Oh god thank god that's over." Well I've got news for you. There is going to be… A SEQUEL**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**JOKES! As if I would make a sequel for this. I'm already having nightmares about it. Anyway, don't expect any new material from me until at least boxing day, because I have a pretty full plate.**

**Until next time, Sparx out.**


End file.
